ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet and Clank: Lombax Warfare
A PS3 game that takes place in a alternative Great War. You play as a Lombax named Leonardo and raise destruction to defeat the Cragmites. Story Fastoon Orbital Training Facility Leonardo "Leo" is preping for battle against the Cragmites. First, he must complete the shooting range. Then Leo/player is introduced to weapon swapping. Then it was melee time. A member of Praetorian Kilo Squad, Fiber, tells Leo to meet Captain Mace for the Obstacle course, which he did and complete the course. It was time for the real mission. Planet Gundor Captain Mace, Leo, Fiber, and a Gigan member were sent to Planet Gundor to blow up a Cragmite shuttle. They inflitrate the north and south cannon station and shot the first shuttle but another shuttle was launching so Leo grabs a Stringray and destroyed it. Then they shoot all Cragmite leftovers. The mission was a success but they discover that the president of Aradiox was in terrible jeopardy. Planet Aradiox The president of Aradiox, Radius 'Straggus was kidnapped by Cragmites and was taken to Beowulf's spreech coliseum. Radius was seeing terrible things happening to his people while being taken. While at the speech coliseum, Beowulf shot Radius to the head after saying to the camera, "This is war, this is the Lombaxes' last stand." Planet Aradiox 2 Captain Mace, Leo, and Fiber heads to Aradiox to aid the Presidential Safeguards to defend the city. Then during the battle with the Cragmites, Leo sense a disturbance that Beowulf was near. So Leo, Mace, and Fiber head to the TV studio and fight their way up to the top floor and found out that it was a broadcast after the execution of Radius 'Straggus. The city was safe but now it was time to take the fight to the Cragmites' Armory, Planet Tornora after watching a commercial about the weapons facility. Planet Tornora Captain Mace, Leo, and Fiber was regrouped with a saurian race known as Sangdorians, which are prideful warriors. Mace remainded the leader, Torn. to not forget about the deal but Torn needs sniper support for his skirmishers. So Leo gave sniper support using a Hawkeye Rifle. Before Fiber can headshot Torn, Mace told Torn about the weapons facility and yet Torn provided information. Then Leo and team entered the weapons facility and shut it down. It was a victory but now the Cragmites are attacking a Lombax's Trillium Mining Operation. Halfron Asteroid Ring Captain Mace, Leo, and Fiber heads to Halfron Asteroids to protect a vital Trillium mining facility. If the Cragmites destroyed the facility, it will explode with trillium gas flums spreading throughout the galaxy. They protected the facility but Beowulf's guardian commander, Fefnir, attacked Leo and Fiber but they destroyed him. Then they saw a advertisement for the Fighter's Nation arena battle. Leo heads there to investigate it. Fighter's Nation Leo investigate the Fighter's Nation battle arena and complete fightcourse. Afterwards, he was introduced to Beastron Max the hero of Fighter's Nation and got infomation on Cragmites dealing with the pirates. He called Mace and regroups with the on Planet Doggab.